Planting Kisses
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. Matsuda is working on a new garden for his house, and has somehow managed to persuade everyone from the Kira Taskforce team to help him out. Romantic comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: Yes, the title is a pun! I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about the story so I debated changing it, but it was actually when I heard someone say this phrase that I came up with the story, so I kept it. :)**

--

Raito and L knelt together at the edge of a garden bed. L calmly got nowhere lifting minute amounts of soil with his small trowel, and Raito scowled with annoyance as he attacked the yet unplanted flowers piled up beside him.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?!" Raito asked as he attempted to bury some weird flower he didn't know the name of and didn't want to.

L lifted a few grains of dirt with his gardening tool without expression. "I experienced some difficulty saying no to him," he replied. Having added the dirt to a tiny pile that did not seem to be getting any bigger as the day went on, he pointed the trowel at an ecstatic Matsuda. The clumsy man and owner of the new garden was already covered in dirt and ran around with a wide grin on his face.

"Ah," Raito's scowl deepened when he saw that the whole he had made for the flower was not nearly wide enough. "Dammit!" He threw the plant over his shoulder without thought and got to work on deepening the hole.

L watched with amusement as Matsuda noticed this and dived for the flower. Grabbing it mid-air he fell to the ground loudly. Raito turned around in confusion to see the man clutching it to his chest with a happy smile, now even dirtier than before. "Got it," he said cheerfully.

"Good grief, Matsuda…" Raito stared at him, unnerved. Beside him L chuckled and he glared at him.

Yagami-san rose from where he had been carefully pruning some rose bushes and moved to help Matsuda up. "Please be more careful, Matsuda. Your landing was sloppy. I'd only give you an eight and a half." The older man told him seriously.

"I'd give that a nine," Mogi added with equal seriousness, pausing for a moment from his job of digging a large hole for a fruit tree.

"Huh?" Raito looked at them oddly.

"Eight," L said quietly, turning back to his chore.

Raito turned slowly and gave him an _are-you-serious_ look. L smiled at him playfully in return.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the youth muttered to himself.

"Or perhaps you are the only idiot, surrounded by entirely intelligent people," L suggested.

"I second that motion." Mogi raised his hand.

"Third." Yagami-san joined in. Matsuda didn't seem to understand what was going on, but he raised his hand anyway.

"Aw, shut up!" Raito stabbed at the soil, annoyed.

Crouching beside him L observed his friend intently without expression. Unconsciously his thumb moved to his lips. "Raito…" he asked slowly.

"Yes, what is it, L?" the youth abandoned his work and looked at him.

L was silent for a moment, simply staring at him. "I need some help," he said finally.

Raito sighed and got up so he could sit closer to his friend. "What exactly is the problem?"

"This," the detective pointed at the flat soil in front of him, "is meant to be a hole."

"That," Raito sighed again, "is not a hole."

"Clearly."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to continue. "Can I assume you want me to dig you a hole, L?" Raito asked finally.

L smiled at him happily, as if pleased with this offer. "That would be helpful, Raito."

He closed his eyes for a second, almost wearily, before leaning closer and putting his hand on top of L's on the trowel. Raito moved it gently to a spot on the surface of the dirt. "Alright, now grip it tightly," he told him, his earlier annoyance almost disappeared.

"Now you need to put a lot of pressure on the ground, and do it quickly, okay?" L nodded but when Raito asked him to try the garden tool barely dented the surface. Unconsciously Raito leaned in closer as he explained to the detective what he was meant to do.

"…make sure it doesn't go too deep, or the soil will be too hard to lift. Are you ready to try again?" Raito took his silence as a yes and guided his hand holding the trowel to push into the soil, again without success. "Honestly, L, all that sugar has made you weak. You need to eat healthier," he complained and moved in closer again.

Their faces now inches apart L leaned his forehead against Raito's, smiling in delight at the closeness. "That's better," he said happily. Raito looked at him in surprise and blushed, clearly having not realized what he had been doing until that moment.

Moving his head away slightly Raito looked at the other people working in the garden to see if they had noticed. Yagami-san's face was hidden by the rose bush that he was trimming, Mogi was attempting to move a much too large peach tree to his newly made hole and Matsuda, saying something about drinks, was trying to avoid tripping over the various tools and unearthed plants as he made his way to his kitchen.

Satisfied that nobody had seen, he turned back to L and leaned his forehead against his again comfortably. Raito was surprised by how nice it felt to be so close to his friend and rival, and he blushed slightly, embarrassed that he was thinking this way.

"Do you feel better now?" L asked him softly, looking at him with tenderness in his eyes.

"What?"

"You were in a bad mood before, yes?"

Raito blushed deeper, realizing this man could see right through him. He tried to scowl and deny it, but he couldn't. It was just too sweet a feeling to sit this way with L, and he didn't want to ruin it.

L smiled affectionately at him and, without warning, leaned closer and kissed him gently. Raito, overcoming his initial surprise, embraced the feeling and returned the kiss.

At that moment Yagami-san cut away at another of the bush's branches that was obscuring his vision, and seeing his son kissing his friend, the cutters fell from his hands heavily.

Mogi, who had secretly seen the whole thing going on, smiled to himself at the sound of the cutters hitting the ground and diligently continued to try and ease the large tree into the hole.

Coming from inside the house carrying a tray on which stood several glasses of lemonade, Matsuda was so surprised by the sight he tripped over a loose shovel and lost his balance, sending the drinks in his hands flying…

…all over L and Raito. Fortunately the cups were plastic and bounced easily off the pair in one piece, but the kiss was broken, the two suddenly finding themselves covered in the sticky drink.

"What the-" Raito pulled away in surprise, and stopped instantly when he saw his father and Matsuda staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Behind them Mogi whistled a tune to himself loudly as he filled the edges of his hole with dirt.

"Uhh…" the youth blushed a deep red and was unable to speak. It didn't help that L had leaned in close to him again, paying no attention to their audience.

He inspected him and then tentatively licked his cheek. "Sweet," he noted and with that Raito was no longer the only one blushing. "You taste delicious," L assured him when he turned to look at him with a questioning expression.

"Ten," Mogi spoke suddenly, still intent on his work.

"Ten," repeated Matsuda, overcoming his shock.

"……" Yagami-san was still speechless.

--

**AN: I just love Mogi in this one! And L! And...well, they're all great fun for me. :)**

**I have discovered that I find it easier to write when listening to music, and weirdly enough I have specific songs for specific moods or characters. For LxLight stuff like this I listen to 'Embrace' by Pnau - I've really got no clue why. Do other authors do this, I wonder?**


End file.
